Water
Resui }} Water (水流, ウォーター, Wōtā) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water and a variation of Water Magic. Description A form of Magic revolving around the element of water, placed under the user's command for them to utilize for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, capable of inflicting blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 4 A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 6 Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon—mirroring a real blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 12 The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 18-20 Mages specializing in Water can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-22 as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 25-26 While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 7-8 and inflict damage upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 14-17 As a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of this Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase in spheres of water for others to emulate such behavior.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 11-13 Spells Juvia's Spells Juvia's Water Body Transformation .jpg|link=Water Body|Water Body (Unnamed) Water Bubbles.jpg|link=Water Bubbles|Water Bubbles (Unnamed) Water Cane.jpg|link=Water Beam|Water Beam (Unnamed) Water Cane Succub Version.jpg|link=Water Cane|Water Cane Water Dome.jpg|link=Water Dome|Water Dome Water Jigsaw.jpg|link=Water Jigsaw|Water Jigsaw lock.JPG|link=Water Lock|Water Lock Juvia's Water Slicer.JPG|link=Water Slicer|Water Slicer Water Nebula Anime.jpg|link=Water Nebula|Water Nebula Juvia using Sierra.png|link=Sierra|Sierra Juvia fight agains Meredy.jpg|link=Water Force|Water Force (Unnamed) Water Punch Anime.jpg|link=Water Punch|Water Punch (Unnamed) Double Wave Anime.jpg|link=Double Wave|Double Wave (Unnamed) Water Rush Anime.jpg|link=Water Rush|Water Rush (Unnamed) Juvia's Whirlpool attack.jpg|link=Whirlpool|Whirlpool (Unnamed) Water Cyclone.png|link=Water Cyclone|Water Cyclone Wings of Love.png|link=Wings of Love|Wings of Love Juvia defends her hubby.png|link=Water Kick|Water Kick (Unnamed) References Navigation